Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Wireless communication systems typically include a network and multiple wireless communication devices. Wireless communication devices require access to communication channels to communicate with the network. However, as the number of wireless communication devices increase, the available network resources may decrease. Therefore, benefits may be realized by reducing network congestion and by managing access to the network by wireless communication devices.